Non-visible areas of materials, such as the interiors of components, welds and composite materials can be analysed using ultrasonic testing. This type of non-destructive testing (NDT) utilises the reflection of sound waves to detect faults and features which would otherwise be very difficult to detect without destroying the component. Ultrasonic testing is a common technique in the aerospace sector to test the integrity of materials at manufacture and during service.
Scanners tend to be of the portable type (i.e. more suited to in-service scanning) or non-portable type (specifically for production).
A feature of ultrasonic testing is that a couplant is required to aid transmission of the ultrasonic energy to the test specimen because the acoustic impedance mismatch between air and solids (i.e. such as the test specimen) is large. This mismatch causes reflection of the sound waves and a loss in scan quality if a couplant is not used. Couplants generally take the form of water or gel or a deformable solid such as a low acoustic loss elastomer.
Another feature of ultrasonic testing is that the ultrasonic transducer needs to be correctly orientated (usually perpendicularly orientated) with respect to the entity or fault to be detected. In laminar composite materials, these faults exist in a primarily parallel orientation to the surface of the workpiece. As such, correct orientation of the scanner with its scanning direction perpendicular to the surface of the workpiece is important.
Traditionally, ultrasonic testing has been limited in terms of inspection speed as the operation had to be carried out on a point-by-point basis. Improvements have led to the development of array scanning, or “paintbrush” scanning which permits a continuous scan over a surface to produce a two dimensional image of the desired region of the test component. Such equipment however is bulky and limited to use in a production (as opposed to service) environment and is not considered portable.
A problem is that low acoustic loss elastomers have a relatively high coefficient of friction making it difficult to move them across a surface to be scanned. Generally speaking, lower friction materials generally do not have the desired acoustic properties.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an improved inspection device.